Singing in the Rain
by Aviditty
Summary: Some people hate the rain but not Demi. When she's out in the rain she can't help but sing. SelenaXDemi Friendship or relationship. You choose.    Cute fluff. Drabble, one-shot, and somewhat of a song-fic.


Author's notes: Okay~ I absolutely adore Selena and Demi and this one-shot just came to me today. In Theatre class we're going over musicals (as well as watching one) before finals week. My teacher showed us many clips from different musicals and one of them was Singing in the Rain which is a 1950's musical. I thought it was cute how the main character danced and sang in the rain, all happy-like, because he got kissed by the girl he loved. u And THEN she showed us the Glee cover of Singing in the Rain + Rhianna's Umbrella. They mashed the songs to create a cover. Ohmygoshhh~ ;/u/; I fell in love with it! I really adored how they danced and sang on their school stage with umbrella's and rain everywhere. ^ u ^

My sister and I would often, in the Summer, go out in our bare feet, shorts and tee-shirts and run and play in the rain, splashing in all the puddles. XD I was one of those people didn't mind getting wet by rain, and would often leave the house without an umbrella. I made Demi similar since I can sort of see her like that. ;D

And the part about Demi, asking if her performance was sexy, was inspired by this video I saw of Demi dancing and Selena going, "So sexyyyy~! Take if off!"(Meaning the coat she was wearing lol) Something similar along those lines. I thought it was so adorable. 3

SelenaXDemi relationship if you squint~~! 8D You can take this as friendship or a relationship.

This was also a fun one-shot to write. It wasn't supposed to be perfect; just for fun. Since I have finals next week things have been somewhat stressful so I haven't been able to write well lately.

Singing in the Rain

The pitter-patter of ballet flats sounded on the sidewalk in tempo with the falling rain. The rain seemed to go on forever. Day after day the sky was crying fresh aquatic tears. Sometimes it was a cold rain, sometimes it was a warm rain. Regardless it was getting on Selena's nerves. She wasn't a person that hated rain, really she never minded it, but when it rained for days on end and prevented her from seeing Demi. Well, then she minded it.

Today was different however. She was meeting up with her best friend regardless of rain. They were meeting at the park under the gazebo, safe from the rainstorm.

She held her dark blue umbrella in one hand and her phone in the other, idly checking her messages to see if Demi has texted her back. Her eyelashes were framed by little raindrops that missed the umbrella as she looked down at her phone with a smile. Demi texted her back.

_It's rainin'_

_Rainin'_

_Oh baby, it's rainin'_

'_Rainin_

_Baby, come here to me_

_Come here to me_

_Oh Dems. _She chuckled quietly and grinned like a dork. _You're too cute. Epitome of cute really. _She put her phone in her coat pocket and picked up her pace. She didn't have long to go, as she could already make out the playground equipment in the distance.

She heard a melodic, angelic voice singing in the distance. She walked even faster until she could finally make out the words.

_You have my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart  
May be in magazines  
But you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share_

Her heart beat fast as she quickened her pace. She heard that song before and she heard that voice too. It was on the tip of her tongue but her mind was leaving her on a limb.

She reached a family of trees and concealed herself behind them. Safe from the rain's thundering fall, she dropped her umbrella and peered between the trees.

There in all her glory was Demi. Drenched, and soaking wet but clearly loving the feel of the rain. She twirled with her closed umbrella, jumping in puddles and spraying up rain. She shrieked in glee like a small child and bounced playfully in the puddles.

_I'm singin' in the rain  
Just singin' in the rain  
What a glorious feeling  
and I'm happy again.  
I'm laughing at clouds.  
So dark, up above,  
The sun's in my heart  
And I'm ready for love._

She twirled around and kicked up puddles as she sang. Her kicks getting stronger as her voiced accelerated. Selena was awe-struck and could barely feel her body let alone move.

She watched Demi for a few more moments before standing up straight, inhaling a deep gulp of air and shouting, "Demiiiiiii!"

Demi squeaked in surprise and twirled around, face flushed pink. Her face lit up when she saw it was Selena and grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Hey Selena! Wasn't my performance sexy?" She stuck her tongue out and stuck a cute pose.

"Very." Selena chuckled and grinned. "But why aren't you under the gazebo? You're soaked to the bone, Demi! I don't want you getting sick."

Demi tapped her chin thoughtfully before speaking with a twinkle in her eye. "I was inspired and you know you can't stop me when I'm inspired. I wanted to sing and dance in the rain."

"Typical you, Dem." She giggled quietly.

"Now come over here; I need a hug. I haven't seen you in awhile. I miss you." Demi stuck her tongue out playfully and opened her arms out to the brunette.

Selena however stood rooted to her spot underneath the shelter of trees. Demi quirked an eyebrow but Selena shook her head.

"No, you come over to me. Even though you seem to like getting wet, I don't." She clucked her tongue at the same tempo her foot was tapping at and waited for Demi to walk over.

Demi, however, stood at a standstill, and motioned with her finger that it was she that had to walk over. And in her defense, Demi start signing.

_You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

Selena pouted and pursed her lips. Demi gave her bestie a puppy-dog face and Selena gave in. She could never resist cute faces. Especially one of Demi's. She quickly trotted over to Demi, while the dark-haired girl started singing again her lovely voice rising as she swayed with her umbrella.

_It's raining  
Ooh baby it's raining  
Baby come here to me  
Come here to me  
It's raining  
Oh baby it's raining_

She enveloped Demi in a bear-hug, while Demi tossed her umbrella onto the grass, and started twirling with Selena. Selena squealed and tried to get out of her out of her friend's grasp. "Demiiiii!" She shrieked. "I'm getting wet!"

"You worry too much!" She nuzzled Selena's cheek and held both her hands twirling her around.

_These fancy things, will never come in between  
You're part of my entity, here for Infinity  
When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart_

Much to Selena's protest Demi started dancing with her, sloshing up water from the wet grass as she did so. She held the girl's hands and led her through all the moves. Selena found it hard to protest, and being with Demi emitted so much energy from her that she just had to smile and start dancing alongside her, singing the chorus which was the only part of the song she knew.

_I'm singin' in the rain  
Just singin' in the rain  
What a glorious feeling  
and I'm happy again.  
I'm laughing at clouds.  
So dark, up above,  
The sun's in my heart  
And I'm ready for love._

It was a funny sight to see. Two 18 year old girls singing and dancing in the rain. Their twists and turns were so graceful, despite being in soggy wet grass, and they would have blown away the judges if they were on Dancing with the Stars. Selena squeaked out of surprise as Demi picked her up again, but then fell to the wet ground as she slipped.

She gave Selena a tight hug and then proceeded to start laughing out loud. Selena laughed alongside her and intertwined her hands with Demi's. She pointed up at the sky with a smile as their laughter faded. The sun was started to peek out and a rainbow formed in the distance. Sun and Rain what a good combo.

Selena glanced over at Demi and grinned. "Okay, so today didn't exactly turn out as we planned. We didn't get to write any song collaborations but I did get to hear you sing a cute cover. Which was amazingly beautiful, by the way."

"Please." She squeezed Selena's hand lightly and smiled. "You act like I'm better then you. You're an amazing singer yourself, hun."

"I'm glad to have you as a friend, Demi." She settled herself in the crook of Demi's arm, as the dark-haired girl stroked Selena's back.

"You know that goes both ways." She smiled and stared up at the sky which was shining from the rays of the sun. The rain was still falling but more softly now. She sighed blissfully and closed her eyes. "Today was a great day." She murmured. "We have to do this again."

"Definitely." Selena murmured softly, a playful smile upon her face.


End file.
